


[vid] Butterfly

by kaydeefalls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor River Song. Captain Jack Harkness. Clearly, the 51st century is doing <i>something</i> right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Butterfly" by Richard Cheese  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/41ubo1nd301aw0t/butterflyvid.mov) or [Megaupload](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=NM66J5HE) (.mov, 25 MB)

**Password:** butterfly

[Butterfly (Doctor Who vid)](http://vimeo.com/23671350) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

LYRICS (Richard Cheese):

Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
My sugar baby

Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
My sugar baby

Such a sexy  
Sexy pretty little thing  
Fierce  
Nipple pierced  
You've got me sprung  
With your tongue ring

Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
My sugar baby

Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
My sugar baby

You make  
my leg shake

Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
My sugar baby...


End file.
